jagwirefandomcom-20200213-history
Jagwire Wiki
Welcome to the ! Jagwire is a Los Angeles based band which headlined during the 80's Hollywood era. Originally formed as Sin, the band went through several name and member changes until finally disbanding in 1989. The original lineup featured ex Sarge and Greg Leon Invasion drummer, Carl James, Ex Steeler and W.A.S.P. bassist Rik Fox, Ex RISE and BADAXXE keyboardist Vince Gilbert, Hollywood Veteran Art Deresch on Vocals, and Howard Drossin on Guitars. Drossin would later go on to form Flies on Fire, as well as record soundtracks for movies such as "The man with the Iron fists". This lineup recorded a single for Azra records, recorded at Track Record and produced by Bill Metoyer. Released as a shaped picture disc, it is now a collectors item. Fox was replaced by ex Roughcutt and RATT bassist, Joey Cristofanilli, and this lineup was signed to TARGET records in 1985, releasing one album, "Made in Heaven" produced by Bangles producer, Liam Sturmburg. Carl left and was replaced by drummer Anthony White, and Deresh left for a brief stint with Krokus and was replaced with singer Robert "Robyn" Basauri. Basauri would later go onto record the critically acclaimed "Blood" album with Badlands bassist :Greg Chaisson . Drossin left and was replaced by guitarist Chris McLernon. The band was managed at the time by famed manager Keith Dyson who also managed actor David Carradine and all girl band Leather Angel, and there was a dispute over changing the name, which eventually led to the band leaving , and changing the name to Mother Mary. This lineup recorded one album, which was never released, produced and engineered by the bands longtime live engineer John Graves . The band broke up around 1989. Gilbert left to briefly replace keyboardist John Webster on The Cults Sonic Temple tour, McLernon switched to bass and went on to join Saigon Kick, recording their mega hit "Love is on the way". Re-formed in 2017, once again as Mother Mary, the band released the EP "Insecurities Exchange". Incarnations Sin 1983-1984 Rik Fox - Bass Carl (James) Elizondo - Drums Howard Drossin - Guitar Art Deresch - Vocals Vince Gilbert - Keyboards Jagwire 1984 - 1987 Joey Cristofanilli - Bass Carl Elizondo - Drums Howard Drossin - Guitar Art Deresch - Vocals Vince Gilbert - Keyboards Jagwire 1987- 1988 Joey Cristofanilli - Bass Anthony White - Drums Howard Drossin - Guitar Robert "Robyn" Basauri - Vocals Vince Gilbert - Keyboards Mother Mary Anthony White - Drums Chris McLernon - Guitar Vince Gilbert - Keyboards Robert "Robyn" Basauri - Vocals Joey Cristofanilli - Bass Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse